Harmony Not Understood
by Andromeda2k
Summary: A fanfic based after the guys have left school. A new kind of evil has found our heroes, and does not promise to leave without a fight...Please R+R, Reviews make my day
1. Tunnel At The End Of The Lights

As usual, Harry found himself paying his Dame Bus (the daytime equivalent of the Knight Bus) fare in autographs. Unless he was playing an away international, he always took this route to get to his Quidditch fixtures and back. Harry sometimes wondered if Gertrude Gilling, the conductor, got sick of getting his autograph. He had probably signed more autographs for her than he had had Quidditch training sessions 

Finally, Harry was able to get off the bus, carrying his two cases and his Firebolt (millennium edition) under his arm. He looked around him with a smile, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of Hogsmeade, which he had known since third year, now nearly 7 years behind him.Now aged 20, Harry thought of all the things he, Ron and Hermione had achieved. After defeating Voldemort all three of them had been awarded honoury Auror status. Whilst Harry had become a professional Quidditch player for Pride of Portree and England, Ron and Hermione had started an independent Auror business in Hogsmeade, in a small office next to Fred and George's joke shop. When Harry eventually retired from Quidditch, all three assumed that he would join the business with them. 

It was there he was headed for now. On his way, he saw a couple of people he recognised from his school days. No one from his year, but a couple of acquaintances. After about 10 mins of walking, he finally reached the office. In front of the door, a strawberry-blonde standing 5 inches shorter than Harry's own height of 5ft 10 was changing the sign on the door with a magic paintbrush and a pot of enchanted paint (Pretin's Double Performance Paint, Removes and Replaces!). Harry wasn't surprised to see her, however.

Her name was Lyca Seullune, a 17 year old Ravenclaw who had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts. She often helped out at the business in her holidays, acting as receptionist, ever since Harry had caught her sneaking into Hogsmeade and had befriended 2 years before. What _did _surprise him was what she was doing to the glass sign. Cocking his head to one side he frowned. "Lyca, why are you removing 'Granger' from the door?"

The girl didn't stop her work, nor did she turn around to look at Harry, but answered him in a slightly exasperated tone, "Harry, didn't you read the owl that Herm sent you?"

"What owl?"

This time Lyca did turn to face him, and her strange golden eyes stared straight into his green ones, "Go and talk to Hermione, she'll explain. Right now, I'm busy." As Harry took a step towards the door, she put a hand out to stop him."Use the side door if you value your life," she warned. Harry didn't argue. Instead, he grinned at herand Apparated to the opposite side of the door.

After checking the appointment book and finding the whole day empty, Harry walked through the door to the main office and closed the door gently behind him. Hermione was inside, leaning on her desk and writing furiously. She hadn't seen him come in, as her shoulder length brown hair shielded him from her view. After standing a few seconds to see if she would notice him, Harry gave up and reached behind him, opened the door and slammed it shut again with a bang.

Hermione looked up with a start. When she saw Harry her face broke into a grin. Standing up, she walked around the desk to her friend. Putting his bags and broom on the floor, Harry gave her a hug, which she returned. That over with he came straight to the point, "It's lovely to see you Herm, but why is Lyca taking your surname off the door?"

"Didn't you get the..."

"Owl? I never got one. If you sent Pigwidgeon, he's probably out there somewhere and will come next week whilst I'm sleeping and nip me on the nose to wake me up. Come on Herm, spit it out. I was only on Skye a fortnight, what was the drastic change?"

Hermione grinned wickedly, before holding up her hand so that Harry could see the small diamond sitting on her ring finger. "My surname won't _be_ Granger for very much longer. Ron and I get married next week."

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise, before he laughed and gave Hermione another hug."I can't believe he finally asked you!" 

Hermione grinned even more as she broke the embrace, "He didn't"

"You mean..."

She nodded, "I asked him."

From the door to the business' small library came a voice that Harry knew well. "My idea if I remember rightly. Ron never was the romantic type," said Lupin as he walked in, a large book in his hands. Their former teacher was a partner in the business, though his name didn't feature in the sign.Passing the book to Hermione who had returned to her position behind the desk, Lupin walked over to Harry and shook his hand in greeting. He pushed a loose strand of greying brown hair out of his eyes before speaking. "Well done on your victory Harry. Ballycastle Bats have never been an easy team to beat, even at home, yet I hear that your capture was most spectacular this time."

Harry nodded as he recalled the Wronski Feint (a move he'd perfected in 5th year) that had been followed with an immediate corkscrew type rise before he had shot to the other side of the pitch for a high speed catch.

He looked back up at Lupin, "Meaghan sends her best."

"Meaghan McCormack? I remember her from school. She was 3 years below your father and I in Hogwarts, but she was Gryffindor Keeper from her 2nd year. She must be nearing the end of her career now."

As Harry nodded again, the fire crackled into flame, with Ron's head floating in it. He looked grim, with his eyes fixed on his fiancé. He spoke with urgency, his voice echoing slightly, "Hermione, Remus, you'd better get down here. The ministry is in chaos. Harry, you as well. And Herm, bring a Rune dictionary as well...."

"Which dialect..." Hermione started to say, but she had barely said the first wordbefore Ron's head vanished, the fire dying with it.

"What was _that _all about?" asked Harry as Hermione started collecting notebooks and quills from her desk drawer. She carried on doing this as she replied.

"To be quite honest Harry, I haven't got a clue." Slapping three sets of notebooks quills, ink bottles and basic Auror equipment onto the table, she looked to Lupin again. "Remus; Harry and I will go on ahead and meet Ron. Could you get the largest Rune dictionary you can find and follow us. And can you tell Lyca where we've gone?"

The older man nodded and strode towards the library again. Then Hermione led Harry to the fireplace before pulling some Floo powder from her pocket, flinging it into the flames and walking boldly into them. Looking for a pot, Harry grabbed some of the Floo powder in it and threw them into the fire. As the flames changed colour, he strode forward and yelled 'Ministry of Magic!"

*****

Hermione pulled Harry to his feet as he arrived. Dusting himself down, he followed her line of sight.

Ron was standing about 5 metres away from them. A grim look that Harry hadn't seen him wear since the days of Voldemort's second rise was on his face. He came over to them, towering above Harry from his 6ft 3" height. Giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, he started to explain and walk, leading them on.

"Its chaos! We always knew Fudge was an idiot but the lack of organisation is appalling! There's has been a killing, right here at the Ministry! The Dark Art alarms went off when someone performed the killing curse. I was only here to see Dad but..." He stopped talking and shook his head. Harry thought of the first time he'd seen a victim of Avada Kedavra. How Cedric's grey eyes had looked hauntingly hollow. How his face had looked mildly surprised...

Ron opened the door to an office on the right, which had a plaque on it reading 

****

A.ASTUCI  
'Being' Division

As they walked inside, a scene of disarray met the three friends.

The body of the unfortunate A. Astuci was slumped forward on her desk. The woman's face was turned towards the doorway where the trio stood. The expression on her face wasn't that of slight disbelief as Cedric's had been, but was full of horror. Her lips, dark red against her pale skin, were parted in a now-silent scream. Green eyes locked on a point straight-ahead and were filled with terror. Astuci's ankle length straight black hair fell limply behind her tilted head, brushing the floor gently.

On the wall by the open window there was writing. However, it seemed to be in runes, which were one of Harry's weak points. Crowded around the writing were 5 Ministry wizards and witches talking in panicked voices. Harry recognised two of them. The first was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who looked like he'd been taken for a long walk with dementors.

The other was a friend of Harry's, by the name of Orenda Abscond. She was an Obliviator, a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Two years older than Harry and the rest, her blue eyes were full of worry when she looked towards them. She was well known for being the misplaced witch, as she had been sorted into Slytherin but had preferred the company of the other houses. As she walked over, her thick and curly mane of chestnut hair bobbed in time to her steps. Like Hermione, she did not cryor scream but looked much paler than Harry's more tough companion.

Orenda gulped, "I can't believe it. I mean, she was always so courteous, and polite. And now she's dead. Poor Ayanna," she said looking over her shoulder at the woman's corpse. Sighing, she looked back. "Did you hear that a couple of people had to be taken to the sick room after they were scooped off the floor unconscious. Ayanna must have shrieked loud!"

Harry was confused by this. "Sorry, I don't follow. What would her shriek have to do with people fainting?"

Ron answered him. "The Astuci line were famous for having several occurrences of Banshee blood in their veins. Ayanna has the look of one in many ways. Long black hair, dark red lips...all Banshee attributes. But she isn't a full-blood, so her screams didn't kill. But she must have been distressed enough to knock someone out when she screamed. The really sad thing is, she was the last of her line. The name Astuci stops with her, as does the bloodline. Not good for Banshee-Human relations."

He shook his head sadly. After taking a couple of photos of the corpse with a camera he had, he shut the lids on the piercing green eyes and closed the mouth, giving Ayanna a more peaceful look to take to the grave.

Hermione, who stood by the strange writing, made a sigh of frustration. "I wish I could make sense of this! It's like nothing I've ever seen before. The symbols don't fit _any_ of the rune languages I have studied, and I took it as a NEWT!"

At this moment, Lupin walked in. "OK, I brought the larg..." he said, before sinking into a sudden silence. Walking slowly up to the wall where Hermione was, he muttered, "You don't need a dictionary for this."

Hermione frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, Hermione, this isn't an ordinary rune language. It's the language of the Miseresse, and is known by the same name."

Harry came forward, confusion apparent on his face. "The Miseresse? Who or what are they?"

Lupin looked from the wall to him. "The Miseresse are humanoid 'Beings' such as Veelas, Banshees, Vampires, and of course.... Werewolves. The language is only a written one, it can't be spoken. If you look carefully at the symbols, you'll see that they are, in fact, constellations. Each letter and number has its own symbol. If you look at the first letter on the second line, you'll see it's Orion. That stands for O. Only a few humans are able to read this, as most don't see the point in learning it. It was used most in the middle ages, when our kind needed to converse secretly. It hasn't been used properly for over a century. They don't even do dictionaries for it anymore."

"Then how did you learn it, Remus?" asked Hermione

Lupin turned his attention to her. "The born Miseresse and all of their blood descendants, until the line runs out, can read this language and write it fluently from birth. That would include people like Ayanna here. The knowledge is in their blood. And for bitten werewolves and vampires, we are able to read and write it perfectly from when we receive the bite."

Several of the Ministry witches and wizards flinched at Lupin's open mention of his identity. Ron rolled his eyes and said something quietly in Fudge's ear. The Minister nodded emphatically, and as he walked towards the door to leave, beckoned his colleagues to follow him. Orenda, the last to go, shot them all a weak grin before closing the door behind her.

Ron dusted his hands matter of factly before collapsing in a chair. He looked at the rest of them with raised eyebrows as they gave him puzzled looks. "I only told Fudge we'd take the case, ok! So Remus, what does it say?"

Lupin produced a chalk from his pocket and bit his lip."I'll write the translation for each line underneath the words," he said before starting to write:

__

I'll tell you of this deed  
Of killing one of the many I need  
It's but the first action of my lead  
Against those who can by nature read  
All that I have written here  
So, dear venom, give me your fear  
For as it is often said by those who are brighter  
One man's terrorist, is another's freedom fighter

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't make sense." She walked closer and highlighted the last line with her wand, "Except for that. It means it wasn't a random killing." Skimming through it again, she sighed. "I need more time."

Ron came over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Herm," he said in a soothing voice. "We'll take a photo, and you can read it again later. Ayanna here isn't going anywhere fast."

Hermione gave a mini-gulp, her first sign of emotion, "It's not her I'm worried about now, Ron. I don't think this case is going to be alone. But you're right, we're gaining nothing from remaining here. The sooner I can sit down and study the photos in a quiet place, the sooner we'll know where to go with this."

Ron noddedand released his future bride to take photos. That done, he put an arm round her shoulders and they walked out together. Lupin, picking up the dictionary, followed them. Harry, with a last look over his shoulder at the harrowing scene, closed the door behind him, leaving Ayanna Astuci to her final rest...

OK, first, thanks to my great Beta Reader Molly. Her fics are great, so check out Snape Cheerleader for more. She must be the best Beta reader ever, as she spots all those niggely bits I'd get flamed for if anyone else didJ . As for what happens next.......well, more deaths, including someone we know. It's getting typed at the moment, so don't give up on me. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review. It'd mean a lot


	2. In Troubled Waters

Chapter 2: In Troubled Waters

Chapter 2: In Troubled Waters

Five days passed with little development. Though they got the photos developed, and Hermione, Ron, Lupin and Harry had all sat and studied them carefully, picking through every smallest detail with a fine tooth comb, they hadn't been able to spot anything.

Pushing open the door to 'Weasley and Weasley, Independent Aurors' on the sixth morning Harry saw Lyca sitting at her usual position behind the reception desk. But something wasn't right. Her usually tidy hair was messy, and bags under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept. However, she looked far from tired. Pointing to the office, she said merely, "There's been two more." Harry, knowing what she meant, dashed inside.

The office was full of tension. Ron was again absent, but there was someone else helping the other two partners. The man was deep in conversation with Lupin, with whom he was pouring over a map of Western Europe. As Harry walked in, they looked back up. The tall, black haired man looked much healthier than he had whilst Harry had been at Hogwarts, having been cleared of Pettigrew's murder when the person in question had been condemned to a lifetime in Azkaban for his crimes. Sirius gave Harry a weak grin as Lupin explained the situation at the signal Hermione gave him.

"Harry, I don't know if Lyca told you, but there have been _two _more killings. First, Duncan Dhaert, in Poole. That's here on the south coast of Britain," he said, pointing to the place on the map. "We don't know much about him except his dad was a Muggle, and his mother was descended from a wood elf, which are about 5ft high. Nothing like house elves. Anyway, he was Avada Kedavra-ed as well, no sign of torture. However, the _second_ one.... I went to it about an hour ago. _Not _a pretty sight. Definite signs of a struggle this time. Name was Viola Salsang. I think her mother was a half blood. But no one knows about her father. She lived, and consequently, died on Guernsey."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "Both of the bodies have a letter of Miseresse written beside them and both of them were murdered with Avada Kedavra. But other than that, I can't find a link. There isn't anything blood wise, as Ayanna didn't have any Muggle blood in her and these two had such small amounts in their lineage...they couldn't be main targets. I just can't find _anything_ to link them."

Sirius spoke up, "There is one thing. The killings have progressed in a south-easterly direction. Not enough to draw a straight line, but it's definitely there, no doubting it."

"But you can't go any further in that direction in Britain than Guernsey," said Harry, "I mean, what reference can it have?"

Hermione looked up, "We don't know. But Ron has gone back to the Dhaert one. He's confirming the constellation written there was informed right. He's also getting some photos. This time, the killer only left us one letter per body. The one Ron is confirming is the constellation Draco, which is 'D' and the other was definitely 'R'. What they mean I don't know. But one thing is for certain, they definitely mean something."

Harry's mind whirled a little, his brain trying to make sense of the information overload. "So let me get this straight. Two more killings overnight, the first in Poole, the second in Guernsey. At the first one there was no struggle, and there was a letter D in Miseresse. The second one had signs of a struggle and a letter R. Right?"

Sirius nodded. "That's the basic gist of it," he sighed, though it sounded oddly like a growl. "I can't believe we're back to anonymous killings. According to Dumbledore, the last dark wizard to act like this was killed in the 19th century. Grindelwald and Voldemort never kept their identity secret like this."

Harry was about to ask what he could do to help when Lyca burst in. She went quickly to Hermioneand passed her a black envelope. The woman looked at it with a look that combined fear, hatred, grief and disgust. "Another Mourner?" she said in an unusually shaky voice, as if what she saw couldn't possibly exist.

Lyca nodded. Though she was younger than Hermione, the girl was very hard to frighten. However, even she showed anxiety on her face.

Hermione slowly took the envelope from Lyca. Opening it, the sound of crying and sobbing filled the room. Removing the letter, Hermione closed the envelope, silencing the unnerving music. She read the note, and horror filled her eyes.

She dropped the letter on the table, and leant back in her chair, hands covering her mouth. Her brown eyes showed fear, as well as something that seemed a little like disbelief. When Harry took a step towards her, she gestured towards the letter that lay on the desk.

Picking it up. Harry read it himself:

__

Miss Granger,

As you requested, we are sending news of all suspicious deaths to you. At 7:57 am today, Mlle Mirabelle Delacour and her daughter Fleur were murdered at their home in St. Brieuc. We would be grateful if you would come to the scene as it is believed to be part of your case

The Ministry of Magic

"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius, who looked concerned.

"It...It's Fleur. Fleur Delacour. She's dead. Murdered. She and her mother, killed in their home..." he stopped, not quite hit with realisation yet.

Lyca, who had stayed in the room, put an arm around Hermione's shoulders to try and calm her, before asking, "What about Gabrielle? Is she dead too?"

Harry shook his head. "She isn't mentioned here at all."

Hermione, looking up, said weakly, "She's still at school. Beauxbatons breaks up in August and it's only July. The poor girl's only 14, and she hasn't got a father..."

Harry nodded, then pulled his outside cloak on. Lupin looked at him. "You want to go?"

"Yes. I've met Gabrielle before. We'll have to go to her at some point. She might just trust me."

The older man nodded. "OK then, we'll both go. I speak French so we'll be all right... Sirius," he turned to his old school friend, "Stay here. When Ron gets back, tell him what's happened and where we've gone. Carry on researching all that you can." Pulling on his own cloak, he left, Harry following.

*****

It was with a cruel smile that the killer ordered a 'rhum rouge' that morning. A rather witty choice, as a red rum was the reversed spelling of the deed from which the person had just come. Murder. Not that they thought of it like that much, preferring to think of it as 'Divine Retribution'.

As the barmaid passed over the drink and exchanged it for a 50-Franc note, the shouts from outside grew as people discovered the crime committed a street away. Downing the rum in one gulp, the 'assassin satisfait' stood and picked the cloak up from the stool. Pulling the hood down over their face, the figure swept out of the smoky bar.

*****

Harry and Lupin apparated outside the house Fleur and her mother (a single parent) had lived in with Gabrielle. The door had a single Miseresse rune etched onto it. Even Harry recognised it this time.

"Orion. That makes it a D, an R and an O now, doesn't it?"

Lupin nodded before striding up to the front door and walking in. Harry, grim expression on his face, went inside as well before clicking shut the red door.

A brown haired French Ministry witch greeted them, holding out a hand to Harry. "Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Où est Mademoiselle Granger?"

Harry dug into his brain for the remnants of the French he'd taken a course in one year. "Elle a travailler a Angleterre. Je me presenter Monsieur Lupin. Il a parler francais bien."

Thankfully, the woman reverted to English. "It iz of no importance. I speak ze Eenglish. Come zis way Monsieurs," she said before exiting through a door to the right. Harry looked at Lupin, before following her into the next room. 

The scene in what had once been a neat lounge sickened Harry. Both the women's bodies were slumped in one corner, their normally sleek blonde hair looking limp and dull. Fleur's mother, who looked more like the girl's older sister, had an arm holding onto her daughter's shoulders protectively. The braveness that showed in the resolute blue eyes of both females made Harry shiver. Pulling the camera out of his pocket he took a couple of photos before putting it away again and turning to Lupin. "Is there anything else we can do here?"

The French witch answered him, "We 'ave no need of your assistance. Merci bien Monsieurs. We all 'ope you find zis monstre mauvais quickly, before zere are more murders."

"Where will we find Gabrielle Delacour? Has she been told?" asked Lupin as he and Harry started to retreat.

"Ah, zat iz something we thought 'Ermione would, er...organise. Zere iz no choice but to 'and 'er over to your care. Beauxbatons will not keep 'er zere if she iz being 'unted by a murderer. GO to 'er now 'Arry. She needs to be...'ow do you say...told the bad news." 

With that the witch shooed them outside. Pushing their way through the growing crowd, Harry and Lupin found a quiet space from which they disapparated

*****

The 'monstre mauvais' stood on a quiet corner and watched the Potter youth and his companion leave the Delacour home before disapparating. So they were hounds on the hunt. But had they found the scent? Well, only time would tell. Turning, the hooded figure disappeared down a dark alley, sinking silently into its depths.

*****

Apparating into a forest clearing, Harry realised that Beauxbatons must have the same magical defences as Hogwarts. Lupin popped into the air next to him. Looking around the clearing in front of him before his eyes drifted to the castle spires that were visible in the distance over the tree tops, Harry's colleague sighed, "I think we've got a long walk."

Harry gave him a look, "That, Remus, is the understatement of the century," he shrugged, "Sanding here wont get us there any faster though. Come on, we'd better set off. I'd like to think I'd get some lunch today, however slim a hope that may be."

About an hour later, the two men climbed the final flight of stairs to Madame Maxime's office, as directed by a couple of inquisitive 2nd years. Knocking on the huge ebony door, Harry tried to regain some of his breath. However, the door was answered almost immediately by the huge headmistress. "Oui?"

"Bonjour Madame Maxime..." Lupin began to say when the woman's large eyes widened. Obviously, she knew that the news couldn't be good. She ushered them inside before closing the door.

"What 'as 'appened Monsieurs? What 'as brought yourselves to zis school?"

Harry spoke, "Madame Maxime, could you call Gabrielle Delacour here first. It concerns her greatly."

Frowning slightly, the woman nodded and pulled over a magical microphone from the corner of her desk. Tapping it with her wand, she jabbered some French into it. Prodding it again, the tannoy system fell silent.

The three of them sat in silence until the door opened a couple of minutes later. A silver blonde head peered round it before the girl entered. "Madame Maxime?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ah, Gabrielle, zese men are 'ere to tell you something. You 'ave met Monsieur Potter, and zis is Monsieur Lupin."

Gabrieele looked even more puzzled as she sat down on a chair next to the Headmistress' desk. "Que-ce que c'est la problem Monsieurs?"

Lupin sighed. "Gabrielle, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but.... your mother and sister are dead. They were murdered in their house, back in St. Brieuc."

The girls bright blue eyes widened in alarm. "Non! C'est faux! Ce n'est pas possible!" she exclaimed, before starting to spout rapid fire French that even Madame Maxime seemed to be having trouble understanding. Harry pulled out his wand. 

"Reddo!"

The translation spell worked perfectly, leaving Lupin and himself less confused, now able to more or less understand Gabrielle and vice-versa.

The girl sobbed continually. "I do not understand it. My mother and sister 'urt nobody. So why does this....monster kill innocent persons?"

Madame Maxime turned to the men. " 'Ow can we be sure zat zis beast will not come after Gabrielle"

"We can't be sure," answered Lupin, "But I _am_ sure she'll be safe here......"

"'ERE! No, my dear friend, zat is out of ze question! She cannot stay 'ere! I 'ave ze other students to think about!"

Gabrielle turned to her teacher, shock and betrayal visible on her face, "Madame Maxime! Where will I go! I cannot return 'ome. Not if my mother was killed zere!"

Maxime had a firm and emotionless face when she looked at her 14 year old charge, "Gabrielle, I 'ave no choice. I am not Dumblydore, nor iz zis 'Ogwarts. I cannot risk ze lives of ze other pupils."

Lupin spoke up. "If I could have use of your fireplace Madame, I may be able to accommodation in England for Miss Delacour. I wouldn't be happy leaving her in France if she cannot be here."

"Of course Monsieur, if it will 'elp." replied the woman.

Nodding, Lupin went over to the far corner of the room where the flames were crackling and, after throwing in some powder, started talking softly into them. Harry also rose, but he went over to where Gabrielle sat. He knelt down so they were on the same level. "I know it's hard to take in."

The girl's blue eyes stared unwaveringly into his green ones, "You 'ave no idea."

Giving her a weak smile, he rubbed her arm to try and comfort her, "You're a strong young woman Gabrielle. You'll cope, I know you will. Delacours always do."

"Thank you 'Arry. Fleur was much braver zan me; but she iz gone now. I suppose it iz time I stood up for myself..."

"That's the spirit! Think like that and you'll go far."

Lupin came over. "C'mon you two. Gabrielle can stay at Phoenix Cottage. Lyca's house. She says her mother wont mind. She's going to meet us there. Madame Maxime, would you send Gabrielle's things over to the business' offices? Only, we ought to leave now..."

The Headmistress nodded enthusiastically. "I'll 'ave zem zere before ze night falls."

Nodding Lupin led Gabrielle and Harry to the fireplace. Throwing another handful of powder, all three were whisked on their way back to Scotland.

Disclaimer: The usual, none of the characters from the books belong to me, neither do any of the settings or anything else from the books. Only the things that are completely unrelated to J.K Rowling belong to me.

Thanks Section: Firstly, I would like to propose a toast (Virtual Champagne) to Molly, Superb Writer, Rper and Beta Reader. GO READ HER STORYS NOW! You can find the link to her stories on my profile bit, her profile being Snape Cheerleader. Next, to Sarah (aka Pegasus, also VERY good stories) and all the other people who reviewed my first Chapter. I hope that this one has been worth the wait. But for now, I must bid you 'Adieu!' The third chapter is underway, and hopefully will be up sometime within the next centuryJ 


	3. Rich Golden Shaft

Chapter 3: Rich Golden Shaft

Chapter 3: Rich Golden Shaft

Harry, the last to arrive, stepped out of the fireplace and into the clean room that was Phoenix Cottage's hallway. Already assembled there were Lyca, Lupin and a very lost looking Gabrielle. Lyca gave Harry a grin. He returned it. After they had all stood in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds, Lyca turned to the kitchen door and called. "Mum, the visitors are here!"

"Coming dear..." came the reply. A moment later, a woman who Harry assumed was Lyca's mother came in. She was also a strawberry blonde, hair hanging jut past her shoulders in the same style as her daughter's. Quite slim, she had kind brown eyes that were very warming. Harry thought she could only be in her late thirties. It was then that he remembered that Lyca's mother was a single parent.

"Mum this is...Mum?" Lyca said. However her mother's attention was elsewhere.

Lupin and the woman were looking directly at one another, as if astounded the other was standing there in front of them. "Remus?" whispered Lyca's mother in a disbelieving voice.

"Is that really you Saskia?" asked Lupin in a similar tone, "But...I haven't had any word from you in....18 years!"

Saskia turned to her daughter, "Why didn't you tell me you worked with Remus Lupin?"

The girl look more than a little confused, "I thought I had. Why? Where do you know each other from?"

"That doesn't matter," said Lupin quickly. His face was white when he muttered to the woman, "We need to talk."

She nodded, "Lyca, can you and Harry here show Gabrielle to a spare room. And could you set the table at some point, Ron and Hermione will be joining us for dinner tonight." Turning back to Lupin, she ushered the man into an adjoining study, before closing the door behind her.

Lyca stood looking at the way they had exited for a long while, before turning round to face Harry and Gabrielle, who looked even more lost than before. "C'mon," she said to the younger girl, "I'll show you to your room."

*****

Lupin walked over to the window where the sun was setting. He heard Saskia shut the door quietly. Eyes still on the view outside, he started to speak. 

"Am I going mad? Is all this real? You look real, but are you just an illusion that will crumble as soon as I look at you properly. I thought you were dead..."

"Remus, listen."

However, the man still looked at the dying sun, which reflected on his world-weary face with orange flames. He didn't appear to have heard Saskia speak. "I can still remember that day, 18 years ago. How the front door had been wide open. How though no one was there, everything was still in its place. How there had been no sign of an intruder...no note, you nowhere to be found. What was I supposed to think?"

Saskia put a pleading hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Remus, I can explain..."

The man finally looked at her, "Saskia, why did you go? Why didn't you leave a note? It was only a year after Voldemort's downfall. I thought you'd been kidnapped by Death Eaters. And when there were no responses to the missing person posters or the article in the Daily Prophet...well, it nearly destroyed me. First James dead, then Peter, or so I thought, and then Sirius in Azkaban. You were the only person I had left...and then you were gone too. I very nearly went mad; Dumbledore was my only friend. But you disappearing like that...you couldn't have hurt me more if you'd tried."

"Remus...I...I'm sorry."

"Won't you even give me an explanation?"

Saskia shook her head sadly, "I can't tell you why...I just can't"

*****

"It is very......'ow do u say......what iz ze word!"

Gabrielle stamped a foot in frustration as she tried to find the word she wanted to describe the room they all now stood in. 

"Neat?" Offered Harry, casting an eye over the perfectly made bed and the vase of Heather sitting beside it.

"Small?" offered his younger colleague

"No....ah!" The French girl snapped her fingers in a strange enthusiasm for someone who had just lost all that remained of her family. With an equally strange grin she said. "It is very pretty and it is very kind of you to 'ave me 'ere."

Lyca smiled back, "You're welcome Gabrielle. Listen, I expect you want some time on your own now, so we'll go. Just give me a yell if you need anything ok?" With that, both Harry and Lyca left the room, leaving the part veela to her thoughts.

*****

Sitting down on the sofa next to Saskia, Lupin looked into the woman's eyes. "Did you stop loving me? Is that the reason?"

The woman shook her head. "No."

"Was it because of...you know...what I am..."

Saskia's face filled with horror. "Honestly! What do you take me for?! I went out with you for two years" Two years of transformations, and did I complain once?! No! Because _I_ look beneath the surface!"

Lupin shifted uncomfortably. "If it wasn't either of those, what was it?"

The woman shook her head sadly, "I can't tell you Remus, you just wouldn't understand. I wasn't really your fault.....it was an accident..."

Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but the strawberry blonde put a finger to his lips. "Remus, I know you are confused, and for that I'm sorry. If I thought I would gain anything from telling you, I would, but......just trust me on this one. In regards to my feelings, I still love you, and always have."

She took a deep breath, "So, all that remains to be asked is.....will you still have me?"

*****

Lyca slammed down the last fork with annoyance. "Why are they taking so long in there?" she asked with hands on hips.

Straightening to fork, Harry looked at the girl calmly, more than used to her little tantrums. "I honestly have no idea." He looked at his watch, before returning his gaze to her. "Listen, its only just gone six, and the others wont be here till seven at the earliest. How about you show me around your grounds? You've told me all about your lake, and I'm _aching_ to see them. So, how about it?"

Lyca let a grin flicker across her face. "That's a great idea. Come on then." With that, she pulled on her cloak, and half dragged Harry out of the kitchen door.

*****

Lupin stared at Lyca's mother in an awkward silence before he could clear his head enough to really understand what the woman had said. Finally, he took hold of Sashia's hands in his own and started to speak in a slow and gentle voice.

"Saskia, I have loved you from the day I met you. When you went for a date with Sirius in 6th year, I wouldn't speak to him for a week afterwards. But...I have never loved anyone since you. No one." He gave her a little smile. "So it's really a question of whether you can put up with a man who is.....not very approachable at certain times of the month."

Saskia gave him a mischievous grin uncannily like her daughter's, "Oh, I'm sure I can put up with it. Must be that animal magnetism."

Laughing, Lupin pulled the woman closer and kissed her, overcoming the inner feeling telling him he was doing the wrong thing in not pressing the matter of Saskia's disappearance. After all, he had her back. What did it matter...

*****

Lyca and Harry sat in silence by the glass-like lake. The unusually early sunset made the perfectly still water reflect the pinks, light blues, yellows and oranges visible in the sky above. The quarter moon shone quietly amongst the peaceful mix of colours. As the watched, the night's first star appeared.

Harry smiled, "Aren't you going to make a wish Lyca?"

The girl grinned, "Maybe."

"Well? What is it?"

"Now _that_ would be telling." Lyca replied with firmness.

Harry put on a mock pout and folded his arms in a pretend sulk. "Spoilsport." He said jokily

Lyca smiled again and leant on his shoulder, "I wish we could find out who this murderer is. It's sick what's happening. Any leads yet? Possible motives?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not a bit of real evidence, and no motives. We just cant find links, and if we dont find things soon there are going to be more murders." He sighed and put an arm round her shoulders. "At least we can enjoy this together."

Lyca looked up, eyes and mouth smiling even more. "Something I am eternally grateful for."

Looking down into the girl's golden eyes, Harry felt a feeling of warmth stir in his gut. Slowly, he bent his head down towards Lyca's. When his lips were scant inches away from hers, he pulled back. She frowned at him. "Why d'you pull back? Harry Potter, I am _not_ here to be messed around. If you are going to kiss me, for god sakes do!"

Harry grinned, and for once in his life, did what he was told.

*****

Looking at the picture of the young pair kissing in a crystal ball, the killer sneered. So Potter and Lupin had found love. How.... amusing. Take their minds of the carefully concealed trail they had been trying to follow.

Placing the now clouded globe back on the ebony desk, the figure turned to a calendar. On it was written a large amount of Quidditch fixtures, both domestic and abroad. Picking up a quill, the person smiled as then slowly drew a circle round one match taking place in a week's time.

Pride Of Portree Vs. Wigtown Wanderers


	4. What Goes Up....

Chapter4: What Goes Up __

Harmony Not Understood Chapter 4: What Goes Up....

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Mystery/Drama

****

Keywords: Post-school, Lupin, Murder, Hermione,

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books

****

Summary: Aged twenty, Ron, Harry and Hermione work together to put away criminals from the magical world. And they have their biggest job yet when a spate of murders of no defined motive threaten to spin hopelessly out of control. The perfect crime must have a flaw.....mustn't it?

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, but it won't be my last. I would like to give my many thanks to my beta reader Molly, who has had to endure my bad grammatical ways. THANK YOU MOLLY! And Crys, who read and helped pick out errors too. Thank you both!!!! And thank you to everybody who reviews, you are all GREAT people!

Harry yawned silently as Meaghan McCormack, Portree's Keeper and Captain, started her Oliver Wood style talk. Normally, Harry would sit and listen without complaint. But today, he'd had an extremely boring trip to Skye. Normally, he would have been joined on the journey by Orenda, who was a life-long supporter. But apparently, Fudge was working the whole of the Ministry to death in an attempt to beat Ron, Hermione and Remus to the murderer. So Harry had had to brave the long trip alone, losing the humorous kickstart to the day Orenda provided.

Meaghan suddenly brought him to his senses. "Potter! Wake up laddy, we've got a match t'win! Y'dad would not be too pleased with ye if he knew ye were fallin' asleep on yer broom now would 'e?"

Harry's face fell gloomily. "No Meaghan. Sorry Meaghan." He sighed.

That got a chuckle from everyone. Meaghan smiled. "No need t'sound so enthused laddy." The woman continued with her strategy talk on the chalkboard for quite a while when a bell rang shrilly through the hushed changing room. Meaghan looked them all over. "Well laddies and lassies, time for ye t'go and demolish the opposition as usual. Have Pride in the Portree."

With a grin, the group recognised the cue for their time-honoured pre-match ritual. All of the team put a hand in to the middle of the circle before raising them to the roof yelling, "Pride in the Portree!" Motivated, they all stalked out into the tunnel.

As normal in home games, the other team went out first. Then it was Portree's turn. All mounted up, ready to fly out when their name was called. The announcer was easy to hear as he started, leading out Harry's team-mates so fast, they were purple blurs in his vision.

"McCormack...Porter...Read...Kennedy...Bond...Cadman......_and_...."

Harry braced himself.

"POTTER!!!"

Harry swooped out amid loud cheers. That was what you expected as an International Seeker. Smiling, he flew high above the pitch to hover alone above the game as the referee blew her whistle and Wigtown took the Quaffle.

*****

Little happened at the beginning of the game. Both Meaghan and her Wigtown counterpart pulled off save after save, getting more and more spectacular as the game progressed. And at twenty apiece, there was still no sign of the Snitch.

Harry had completed his 12 full circuit of the ground when something caught his eye. But it wasn't the Snitch. In the stands at the Portree end, a figure stood was everyone else around them strained to see the action at the Wigtown hoops. Reaching into it's dark cloak, the person produced a wand, and to Harry's horror, aimed it at Meaghan.

Harry didn't think twice. He started at full speed. As soon as he was in shouting distance to his captain he yelled at the top of his voice.

"SLOTH MEAGHAN! FOR GOD'S SAKES SLOTH!!!"

Meaghan slothed, an unusual move used by a Keeper to avoid bludgers, which involved them turning so that they hung upside down from their broom. As she swung under her broom, Meaghan saw a flash of green light pass straight through the place her head had been. Its path un-interrupted, the emerald jet carried onto the other side of the stadium, where it hit an advertising board and rebounded back. Meaghan watched as it passed overhead for a second time. The spell continued on its way until it reached the stand from where it originated. There it hit a black cloaked figure. The creator. The victim of the 'return to sender' did not scream. As people all over the ground gasped as one, the body tipped over the barrier, to fall and land heavily on the pitch below.

The players didn't know quite what to do. They hovered uncertainly, not daring to fly down to the body. Harry and Meaghan glanced once at each other, before diving simultaneously. 

*****

Another black-swathed person sitting in the opposite stand scowled bitterly. Damn Potter. Damn McCormack. Damn fanatics like Nilorn. A botched job and now the wrong person was dead. From now on, killing was a personal thing. Couldn't risk this happening again. As everyone around talked quickly in shock or gaped, the figure moved un-noticed from the stadium.

*****

As a Seeker, Harry had found he needed to keep his weight down, just like a Muggle race jockey. Because of this, he was the lightest member in the team, and with the added bonus of being a dive expert, he easily beat Meaghan to the body. Jumping off his broom, he knelt down by it for a better look. He pushed the hood back from the corpse's face.

It was a man. He had olive brown skin, which was slightly weather beaten and quite dry. The panic-stricken dark brown eyes stared through Harry to a place far distant. Messy black hair stood up in all directions, adding to the deadly visage.

Meaghan walked up behind him and gasped. "_Sandum Doesa Malci Netum_." she muttered under her breath.

Harry looked up. Before he could ask the woman anything, Hermione, Ron and Lupin ran up, faces pale but resolute.

Hermione was the first to ask anything. "What was that you just said then Meaghan? I didn't hear it clearly, but I thought it was Latin."

Meaghan looked at her, "It wasn't Latin. Y'wont understand it lass."

Hermione shrugged. "Try me."

Meaghan sighed and repeated the phrase. _"Sandum Doesa Malci Netum."_

Lupin frowned. "I didn't know that you spoke Miserarne Meaghan."

The woman rose her eyebrows. "An' why shouldn't I? I am one, so I'm supposed t' me lad."

Harry gaped, "You're one of the Miseresse?!?!"

"Yes, thanks t' me Dad. He was a Selkie. Met me Mam, she fell in love, had me an' me twin, an' he left. How they are. Their only true love is for the sea."

"So what did you actually say?" asked Ron seriously.

"It's a sea-fae sayin' me lad. _Land eyes never lie._"

"Why d'you say that?" the red head persisted.

"Because she knows who this man is." Said Lupin quietly. "Selkies always trust their eyes on land. What they see is always truth. Their eyesight in seal form is very bad you see. Anyway, Meaghan here is basically saying that though she can't quite believe who this is, it's definitely their body."

The woman nodded, "Exactly right. Always as sharp as a seasnake weren't ye Remus. Anyway, I knows him all right. His name is Nick Nilorn."

Hermione frowned, "Who's he?"

Meaghan looked up from the bearded corpse. "He was in Hufflepuff. Half Muggle. Remember the lad sayin' once that he was no good at Muggle subjects, especially creative writin'. Thats the only conversation I ever remember havin' with him."

Harry shook his head. "I still dont get why he wanted you, or any of the rest of them dead. It doesn't make sense."

Meaghan shrugged. _"Wavalo Trintan Salva."_

Lupin looked at her, "Just say it for them in English, they dont know Miser-"

Suddenly Hermione, who had been very quiet, slapped her thigh. "Thats it! Of course! Oh why didn't I thin of it before!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Harry frowned. He knew that she has discovered something important by the brightness of her brown eyes. "What is it Herm?" he asked quietly.

There on the pitch grew a deadly silence, though everyone in the stands continued talking. Hermione took a deep breath before she spoke. "I've just found a link. So far, when we've been looking at parentage, we've always looked for any Muggles. But it's not to do with that. Not at all."

She inhaled deeply again, "Look at all the victims. Ayanna Astuci was part banshee. Duncan Dhaet was a quarter woodelf. OK, so Salsang's father could have been anything, but the Delacours have Veela blood. And Meaghan here is half Selkie. So..."

Ron looked at her, nodding with slow realisation. "So, assuming that Salsang was either a wild card, knew too much, or the killer knows something about her blood that we dont, then all the people targeted are Miseresse."

Lupin blinked hard. "The riddle...."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What about the riddle."

"Remember the words...._'It's but the first action of my lead._

Against those who can by nature read

All that is written here.'

It's obviously talking about the Miseresse..._why_ didn't I think of it before now!?!?"

Meaghan patted his arm. "It's not yer fault Remus. Ye weren't t'know"

Harry frowned even harder, "One thing I don't get. I thought you said Miseresse isn't spoken Remus?"

"I did."

"But..."

"Harry, Meaghan hasn't been speaking _Miseresse_. She's been speaking _Miserarne_. That's the language of the sea-dwelling Miseresse. You see, in the water, a written language is off little use. So they developed a spoken one. However, only those descended from sea-Miseresse, like Meaghan here, have Miserarne in their blood. I, like all other land dwellers, had to learn it from a book. Its a necessity if you want to understand what our underwater friends are talking about."

Meaghan glanced at him, "Except for the Merpeople. You'll only get Mermish from them. Total snobs who haven't the brain capacity for more than one language if you ask me."

Shrugging, Harry looked over his shoulder to see two wizards in Ministry robes running over. About time they showed up, he thought with mild annoyance. With a nod to the others, he started off in the direction of the stands. They followed.

*****

As the group passed the two Ministry wizards, Hermione stopped to ask them a quiet question. The men nodded emphatically to her, before continuing their jog to the body. When she caught up with him, Harry gave his friend a confused look. "What was _that_ about?"

She looked up at him blankly. "I told them to send any documents they find on the body to me. They might lead us to the new target, maybe soon enough to protect them."

"_Next_ target! But surely, now he's dead..."

"He's obviously not the main one Harry. Whoever this killer is probably told Nilorn to take this one to avoid getting themself caught murdering someone in public. And you heard what Meaghan said. He was rubbish at creative writing. He couldn't have written that riddle himself."

Harry shook his head grimly. "I sometimes wonder whether we'll ever get to the bottom of this."

Hermione squeezed his shoulder, "We will, we will. In time. At least now we know the motive. We've got a foundation. Tides always change. No one keeps winning forever," she sighed, "C'mon. Lets get back, we've got a lot to do."

*****

When they got back to the office 5 hours later, tired, cold, and bearing pieces of paper from Nilorn's robes, they were greeted at the door by Lyca. She waited until they had put their stuff down before giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. She then handed him a letter. "This came a couple of hours ago. It's addressed to the four of you."

Harry looked at the other three with a slightly worried expression before opening the envelope. Unfolding the parchment inside, he read it out loud.

__

"So Nilorn was a idiotic fool

But he was only a tool

Do not believe this is the end

There will be more funerals to attend

This incident will not make my issues sink

Death is close to home, but not where you think."

He frowned before gazing at the rest of them. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

CHAPTER END

Read? Review!


	5. The Value Of Enmity

Chapter 5: The Value Of Enmity __

Harmony Not Understood Chapter 5: The Value Of Enmity 

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Mystery/Drama

****

Keywords: Post-school, Lupin, Murder, Hermione,

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books

****

Summary: Aged twenty, Ron, Harry and Hermione work together to put away criminals from the magical world. And they have their biggest job yet when a spate of murders of no defined motive threaten to spin hopelessly out of control. The perfect crime must have a flaw.....mustn't it?

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, but it won't be my last. I would like to give my many thanks to my beta reader Molly, who has had to endure my bad grammatical ways. THANK YOU MOLLY! And Crys, who read and helped pick out errors too. Thank you both!!!! And thank you to everybody who reviews, you are all GREAT people!

The day after the match, Harry visited the office. No one was inside the entrance hall as he passed through it, but in the main office he found everyone hard at work. Hermione looked up as he walked in.

"Morning Harry. If you've got time to spare, could you go through that pile of paper over there? Honestly, Nilorn's robes must have has a pocket enlargement charm on them for him to be able to hoard this much in them!"

Nodding, Harry sat by the mound of parchment she'd pointed to. The room buzzed with a mild enthusiasm, no where near the normal cheerfulness but certainly the best recently. Smiling, he got to work.

Sorting through each of the pieces one by one. Harry learnt quite a bit about Nick Nilorn. His job had placed him in the same department as Orenda, in the same group of Obliviators. And by the amount of scheduled drink and meetings written on the scraps of paper Harry had in front of him, the two were quite good friends. He found this quite strange, as another scrap named Nilorn as a former Hufflepuff, a house Orenda had set down in Hogwarts folklore as 'The greatest lot of idiots known to wizards, Muggles or otherwise.' On the 47th piece of paper recording a meeting, Harry was about to break into a rendition of the infuriating Muggle song 'Its a Small World' when Ron jumped up with a yell.

"I think I've got something!"

Everyone crowded round him as he started to explain. "It's a list of codenames. At least, I think they are. Look. The top 5 are ticked off. The first one is 'Shrieking Serpent'. That would be Astuci. You remember how her eyes were almost reptilian in colour? And a banshee's voice box is self-explanatory. Then.... 'Scottish King is Duncan Dhaet because...Duncan was the murdered king in Macbeth isn't he? That might be it."

" 'The Stringed Instrument' will be Viola Salsang." Pointed out Lyca.

"And the 'French Flower' will be the Delacours." Added Hermione.

Lupin pointed at the next one on the list. "'Keeper of the Skye' is Meaghan without a doubt."

"So, what is the codename of the tip-off?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows in question.

Ron squinted at the paper, "After Meaghan, there's only one name given."

"Which is?" Asked everyone in chorus

He frowned. "'The Latin Dragon'"

Hermione and Lupin exchanged looks of confusement. Hermione returned her gaze to her fiancée. "That's it?"

He nodded, "In its entirety."

"An aggressive person from Latin-American?" offered Lyca

"An Italian dragon keeper?" suggested Ron.

A chill ran down Harry's spine as a thought hit him. "Hermione...what's Latin for dragon?"

She looked up at him, "Draco, why.... oh!" She realised what he was thinking with a start. She went pale, brown eyes concerned. Harry turned to Lupin.

"Please tell me I dreamt that the Malfoy's had Veela relatives."

*****

Harry parked the car outside Malfoy Mansion and looked at the only other person in the vehicle. "This is it Lyca." He said, shoulders slumped as he sighed audibly.

She grinned. "Cheer up Harry. Malfoy is all talk. He needs our help just as much as Meaghan did."

Harry laughed bitterly. "You try telling _him_ that. Malfoy thinks he's invincible. The day he willingly accepts help is the day I give up wizardry and live with the Dursleys. It's never coming. I dont know why Hermione sent _me_ anyway."

Lyca raised her eyebrows, "You dont? Well, how about the fact you are the only one of us he has even an inch of respect for. Oh, and the small factor that you saved his life!"

Harry scowled, "Not intentionally."

"Intentionally or not, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. He owes you!"

Harry sighed again. "And I'm going to go waste that favour on persuading him to let me save his neck again, right?"

"Just so."

"Great, I'm glad you clarified that." He said gloomily. He looked down at Lyca. "Give me a good luck kiss before I face the dragon's wrath,"

Her golden eyes glittered with mischief. "Anything to oblige."

*****

Harry knocked on the door quite apprehensively. It had been a long time since he'd seen Draco Malfoy. As he stared at the door, he saw not the roughly carved oak, but a replay of the last time he'd met his school rival.

__

In seventh year, Harry had gone after Voldemort. To this day, he didn't know what had possessed him. And Draco, poor stupid Draco, had followed. He had probably planned to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord, as his hatred for Harry had reached a peak.

What Draco didn't know was that Voldemort had murdered Lucius Malfoy, and killing the heir would only be a bonus prize

Had Harry not seen him when he had, Draco would have been dead meat. Whereas Harry had hidden, Draco had gone straight to Voldemort. But before he could give away Harry's hiding place, the Death Eaters had started clamouring. The Dark Lord had pulled out his wand and knocked Draco out cold. However before he could kill the boy, Harry had sprinted out. All attention had swung to him. At the end, with Voldemort defeated, Harry had lifted the unconscious Draco, and carried him back to school unceremoniously over one shoulder.

That had been the last Harry had seen of him. Whilst he had got swallowed up in the events, Draco had spent three days in the Hospital Wing before being sent home early. He hadn't spoken to Harry since before Voldemort's downfall. Harry wondered how he would react as he knocked again.

*****
    
    Lyca watched Harry disappear around the corner before tapping a small button hidden by the radio switch with her wand. A large microphone and speaker appeared on her lap. She spoke into it.

"Ron? Hermione? Just thought you'd like to know Harrys just gone in."

Ron answered. "Ok, thanks Lyca," he audibly rolled his eyes, "I don't why we're bothering with this. I mean this is MAL-" 
    
    A loud cough from Hermione stopped him in his tracks. Lyca barely suppressed a giggle as he continued. "Of course, he is NEARLY as important as the rest of the victims...."

Hermione's voice came down the speaker next. "Contrary to my _fiancée's _beliefs, Malfoy is as important as the rest of them. Make sure that when Harry comes, he brings Draco and the rest with him."

*****

The door was eventually answered by a pretty young woman with wispy dark blonde hair and grey eyes. She smiled at Harry who smiled back. He barely knew Malfoy's wife, Blaise Zabini, but she had been in his year. When he said who he wanted to see, she pointed a door in the hall out to him before heading into another room, from which came the sounds of a gurgling baby.

Harry turned to the other door. Before he opened it however, he heard two voices arguing on the other side. He stood still trying to make out what the were saying...

"I don't care! Its out of the question Severus."

"For Merlin's sake! Do you _want_ you and your family to be trophies on the wall Draco?"

"Severus, I will not let _anyone_ help me. Least of all _him_."

"You know Draco Malfoy, I've had you down as a lot of things. Selfish, smug, foolhardy, rash; at one point even evil...but I have _never_ accused you of being an idiot. That is, not 'til now."

Harry knew it was time to announce his presence. He knocked three times on the door; three square raps that broke the silence.

"Come in." Came the cold emotionless voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry stepped into the room. It wasn't particularly special as rooms in mansions went, but it was definitely grander than Harry's flat. But, he thought to himself as he gazed round the huge parlour, at least my flat has a feel to it. The room here was bereft of all life, except for the two other men there.

Malfoy glared at him angrily. "What the _hell_ are you doing here Potter?"

He was sat in a chair on the far side of a desk. On the side nearest to Harry sat a greasy haired professor who had turned spy at Voldemort's second rise. Harry nodded to Snape, the man who had never really forgiven him for getting to The Dark Lord first. The older man did not return the nod, but looked at Harry with deep black eyes that hid all emotion beneath their cold surface. 

Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy, who regarded him with a look of icy suspicion. "And good morning to you too Draco. Tell me, do you welcome everyone with that good humour, or just the people who have prevented your hasty departure from this world?

His old archrival scowled. "State your business Potter. I have many things to do today."

"My business? Well, surely you must have heard about the killings. And I believe the Prophet reported the motive this morning. Sorry, have you suddenly lost the ability to read?"

  
"What are you babbling on about now Potter? This has nothing to do with me." Snapped Draco in frustration.

Harry, who now stood by the desk, put his hands on it and leaned in. He spoke in a chilling voice. "It has _everything _to do with you Malfoy. Everything. You're Miseresse Malfoy. And this person knows it. You're the next on the list."

"How d'you..."

"How did we know you were Miseresse? Oh for heaven's sake Malfoy, everyone knows what lengths your family went to in order to keep its blood 'pure'. Half your female ancestors are Veelas, just because your forefathers refused to marry Muggles or Muggleborn witches."

Draco stiffened for a couple of seconds before returning to his normal contempt look. "Ok, you've told me. What else do you want." 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, I would have thought that obvious."

"Wizard I am, mind-reader I'm not. Please tell me what you and those Muggle-loving colleagues of you want. Tell me now, or get out of my house."

Snape's eyes flashed from Harry to Draco then back again. From the look on his face, he half-expected Harry to lose his calm. But Harry kept his cool. "I came here to take you and your family into hiding, until the danger has passed."

Draco's face hardened. "No chance."

"Are you mad? Do you want to die? Do you want your wife and child to die?"

"We Malfoy's are perfectly able to look after ourselves Potter!"

Harry leaned in further. "If you are so _able_ a family, how come your father was killed by Voldemort, and the only reason you _weren't_ was because I stupidly intervened! Looks like it was a waste of time!"

Draco shot up out of his chair, eyes like blazing ice. "How _dare_ you bring that up! Get out!"

Harry stood up straighter, rage bubbling up inside him. "Someone needs to remind you that you aren't invincible Malfoy. You have no idea how many people put their necks on the line in order to keep you safe from him when he was after your father. To die now because of stubbornness would be like spitting on the graves of war heroes."

Draco, face contorted in malice, spat on the floor in front of him then looked up with his scornful sneer. "Then I spit Potter. There is no way I will accept help from you."

Harry snapped. But somehow, Snape must have seen his burning fury reach its peak, for he quickly stepped between the two of them. Giving Harry a warning look, he turned to Draco. "I suggest you talk privately with your wife about this. It is a joint decision remember. Come on Potter. We'll wait in the hall."

*****

After Blaise had gone in and shut the door behind her, Harry turned angrily on Snape. "Why didn't you let me go for him! He disgusts me..."

Snape waved the remark aside. "Because, Potter, despise it though you do, Malfoy is in danger. And I happen to know that Blaise is the only one who has any chance of talking him into this."

"No one is going to change his mind Snape."

"Incorrect as usual Potter. Blaise is an outwardly quiet version of her late aunt. And Katalin Zabini was the most vicious, ambitious and manipulative Slytherin I have ever studied with or taught."

"Late?"

Snape's face darkened as if he relived some fearful memory in his mind. When he spoke again, his voice was bitter. "Both Katalin and her brother, Blaise's father, became Death Eaters. They were never the closes of siblings, but...well, the Dark Lord encouraged distrust between members. He played us off against one another. Katalin and Donavan drifted further and further apart. Then, finally, Katalin was sent on a solo mission of high prestige. I had been told by Voldemort to fly on broomstick overhead, out of sight, to see how she did. She had the victim's head in a bag and was walking the path to the Riddle house when Donavan stepped out from the shadows. She knew what was happening. I remember, she threw the bag away and yelled at him that he was cheating his way to glory. He just smirked, aimed his wand, and killed her where she stood. He checked her pulse very matter-of-factly, picked up the bag, and walked back to the meeting."

He shook his head, not attempting his look of loathing and disgust. "Potter, you have to decide whose enmity you value most. A serial killer, or that the disrespectful pureblood in there who you've hated for years. Right now, schoolboy rivalries are just nor important enough. I had to decide myself. Side with my life-long enemies, or keep watching my power-hungry housemates, my so-called friends, commit all sorts of atrocities to reach their ends."

Harry scowled. Though he hated to admit it, Snape had a point. He didn't like getting lessons in moral values from the Head of Slytherin, especially one that had a grudge against him, however well he hid it now. But he would have to live with that fact.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a calm controlled Blaise followed by a ruffled looking Draco. Blaise smiled. "My husband has changed his mind."

Draco muttered something under his breath and was promptly elbowed for his pains. Glaring at Blaise, he spoke slowly. "If you are still willing to give us a place of hiding..."

Harry glanced briefly at Snape before nodding. "Of course."

Blaise grinned triumphantly. "I'll just go get baby Calum." She disappeared into the other room.

Draco rubbed his sore arm before turning to Snape. "Will you sort out things here Severus?"

The man nodded. "We'll get some independent Aurors in here to housesit. They won't pry."

As Draco agreed, albeit with a grimace, Blaise returned with a snoring carrycot. "Lets go. We'll get other stuff sent up later."

Harry passed them the invisibility cloak. "Hide under this. Don't take it off until I say. Now, lets get going."

******

Harry, Lyca and the Malfoys pulled up outside the offices about an hour later. With a lot of grumbling from Draco; husband, wife and baby were installed into the converted cellar. After setting the last ward in place Harry dusted his hands and turned to Lyca. "It's been a _long_ day. Hermione owes me one!"

Lyca hugged him. "I'm so proud of you! How _did _you get him to come?"

Harry smiled a knowing smile. "I've said this before and I'll say it again; never trust a smiling Slytherin."

"You mean _Blaise..._"

"Yes."

Lyca whistled, impressed. "I didn't know she had dragon quelling in her blood."

Harry kissed the girl's forehead. "Something we all need to learn is that what you see is not always what you get. Come on. Let's not hang around here all day. We've got a murderer to find..."

Together, they walked slowly up the stairs.

A/N: So, what do you think! Obviously, different to some people's belief, Draco isn't the killer.... or is he? Next chapter is the climax, and you will finally learn who the killer is. So, those of you who are mad enough to be enjoying my writing you hopefully wont have too long to wait! Wish my typing luck!

CHAPTER END

Read? Review!


	6. Tis Nobler In The Mind To Suffer

Chapter 6: 'Tis Nobler In The Mind To Suffer __

Harmony Not Understood Chapter 6: 'Tis Nobler In The Mind To Suffer

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Mystery/Drama

****

Keywords: Post-school, Lupin, Murder, Hermione,

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books

****

Summary: Aged twenty, Ron, Harry and Hermione work together to put away criminals from the magical world. And they have their biggest job yet when a spate of murders of no defined motive threaten to spin hopelessly out of control.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, but it won't be my last. I would like to give my many thanks to my beta reader Molly, who has had to endure my bad grammatical ways. THANK YOU MOLLY! And to Crys, who read this first. THANK YOU.And thank you to everybody who reviews, you are all GREAT people!

Despite being foiled twice, the murderer did not stop. Two other Miseresse killings took place in the next week, a fact that made the office a place of emotional quiet. However, the runes at the scene of each death finally seemed to be making some sort of sense. Though a strange sort of sense it was...

"_Drone?_"

"Potter, that is the third time you've said that today. You're sounding more like a broken record than usual." Sneered Draco from his corner.

"Shut up Malfoy, or I swear, I'll lock you in that cellar until I feel more obliged to you, which I cant see happening 'til the afterlife at least."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood between them. "I wish you two would stop bickering. Honestly, I cant hear myself _think_ for you two acting like old women. And yes, the letters spell 'Drone'. Draco, Recticulum, Orion, Norma, Equuleus. Drone."

Harry shook his head. "I dont get what a drone has to do with anything. Anyway, are you all set for tomorrow?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "The wedding? Yes, of course. I can't believe its finally coming, after it was postponed and all. I probably wont be able to believe it until I put the dress on tomorrow."

Harry smiled at her. As he turned back, he saw Draco was sulking. He frowned irritably. "What _now_ Malfoy?"

"I dont see why I cant come. You can only cope with this place for so long you know. And I haven't seen natural light in ages."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "The reason you aren't invited _Draco_ is because of the way you treated both of us at school!"

"But that was in the past!"

Hermione promptly pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Capillus viridis." she said firmly. A flash of light emitted from the wood and landed on Draco's hair, which turned a fluorescent green.

He gaped. "What the _hell_ did you do that for Granger!?" 

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "What does it matter, its in the past. C'mon Harry, let's leave him to look up the counter charm."

Harry followed her out of the door, barely suppressing fits of laughter as Draco grumbled in indignation.

*****

Harry double-checked the rings in his pocket for the last time as the organ started up to announce Hermione's procession down the aisle, on Remus's arm. He knew that they were there, but as best man, he was paranoid something would go wrong.

As bride and groom took their vows, Harry cast his eyes over the bridesmaids. There were only four. Lyca, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. The fifth should have been Orenda. But again, she was working overtime. Harry was beginning to wonder if the woman ever slept.

Lyca caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back, waiting patiently for the ceremony to end. As much as he wanted this to be the best day of his friend's lives, he couldn't help hating weddings.

Finally, it was all over. The bells rang loudly as the newly married couple led their guests out of the church. Harry fell in beside Remus, a little way behind them.

His former teacher sighed. "In a perfect world, Hermione's parents would have been here."

Harry gripped his shoulder. "Remus, this isn't a perfect world. And if Hermione had got a problem with it, we would have heard by now. They are dead, and that is that. We can't undo Voldemort's deeds, though we may like to. You're doing a grand job, so stop worrying."

Just then, Lyca popped her head between them. "I need to go somewhere. It's really urgent. I wouldn't go if it weren't. Cover for me at the reception will you?"

With a glance at Remus, Harry turned to look at her. "Go on then. Just be careful, Ok?"

Before she could reply, they were caught up in a storm of enchanted confetti. When the mists of pink and white paper cleared, Lyca had gone.

*****

The reception was neither big nor expensive. It was simply a cosy dinner for just over 20 guests (of which the Weasleys took up a good percentage.) Afterwards, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus all headed back to the office for a final friendly drink. The couple was not going on a honeymoon, preferring to remain amongst friends. They spent several minutes on the doorstep as Hermione explained the Muggle tradition of carrying the bride over the threshold. Ron refused point blank. Laughing, the four of them went inside as the rain began to fall.

"Lyca?" called Harry from the entrance hall. There came no reply. He went into the office, to find Draco, back with his original blond hair. "Seen Lyca?" Harry asked warily.

"She's been and gone again Potter."

"Oh." Harry frowned. Where would she have gone at this time of night? And why?

Draco pulled a letter from his pocket. "She left this for you. Tales of undying love no doubt."

"Hand it over Draco."

"Do I have to? I've always wondered why anyone would want a bespectacled stick with a stupid scar on his forehead-"

"_Now_ Draco!" said Harry firmly, barely stopping himself from pulling out his wand. He snatched the letter from the former Slytherin and began to read:

__

Dearest Harry

I've discovered who the murderer is. How could we not have realised! Her name is an anagram of 'A Drone' Maybe she wasn't mis-sorted after all. I have gone after her.

Lyca

It took three read throughs for it to sink in. Harry slammed his fist on the desk. "I dont _believe _this!"

Hermione took the letter from him and read it so the others could hear. She shook her head in disbelief. "It can't be...."

Harry looked at her. "A Drone. Mix the letters up and what do you get...Orenda. It must have been her! That would explain it all...those meetings with Nilorn...everything."

Draco looked up. "There's more to her than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lupin sharply.

"Oh come on, all us Slytherins have an ambition of some kind, otherwise we wouldn't have been _put_ there now would we? The Sorting Hat is rarely wrong."

Hermione frowned. "How can it be her though, when she's been doing all this overtime?"

Harry shrugged. "I dont know, but, wherever she is, Lyca has gone too. Ron, pass me the phone."

"The what?"

"The lump of bone shaped plastic on the desk. I need to ring the Ministry."

"What the hell for?" persisted his friend as he handed over the handset.

Harry punched in the numbers ruthlessly before replying. "Because they might know where the..._suspect_ is."

The other end was picked up quite quickly. "London branch of the National Needle-Threaders Guild." Squeaked a voice.

"Drop the act," Harry snapped, "Can you put me through to Orenda Abscond's office please?"

"No, I'm afraid I cant."

Harry's face went as dark as the thunder brewing outside. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry sir, but Miss Abscond is on leave, due to the death of her close colleague. She has not been at work since Ms Astuci's murder."

"Ok, do you know where I can find her?"

"Try her home on Cape Wrath sir. Good day."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as he slammed the phone down. "Well?"

Harry looked furious. "Overtime my ass! She hasn't been anywhere _near _the Ministry since the first murder!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Do we know where she is?"

"Secretary said to try Cape Wrath, that's apparently where she lives."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Ron, face white behind his freckles. 

Harry looked at Lupin. "Will you go to Saskia? She needs to be told."

The man nodded. "Of course." He Apparated out straightaway.

Harry the turned back to Hermione. "Do you want to change?"

"No time. "She replied matter-of-factly. She gathered up her skirts on her right hand side, and tied them in a knot just above her knee. Ron and Harry, following suit, removed their hats and jackets.

"Enjoy yourselves." Drawled Draco, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring his comment, the three of them Apparated out with a pop.

****

When Saskia opened the door, her face lit up to see Remus Lupin standing there, hair dripping from the rain. "Remus I'm-" Her face fell when she saw his grim expression. "What is it Remus?"

"Saskia, it's about Lyca." He seemed not to notice the rain falling heavily upon him, making his robes cling to him like a second skin.

The woman bit her lip. "You had better come in then."

*****

Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated into a small clearing. Rain was pouring relentlessly down from the black sky. In the distance, thunder rumbled loudly. The sound of waves lashing cliffs could be heard nearby.

The trio set off at a quick pace, none of them speaking a word. Then, a scream pierced the silence.

"Nooooooooo!"

Harry stood straight, not moving a muscle, before launching forward thrashing at anything that lay in his path. Ron and Hermione stumbled along behind. Finally he burst out of the forest and onto a blustery cliff-top. There stood a sinister looking Orenda, swathed in black, her chestnut curls lank and dripping. Her wand pointed at a twitching strawberry-blonde that was their colleague. Lyca's face looked pale and drawn as pain seared through her small frame. 

Harry dived between them and pushed Orenda back. Hermione ran to the now still girl and crouched beside her. Ron loomed in the shadows, ready to do as he was bid.

There was a long silence, broken only by Lyca's shallow sobs. After what seemed an eternity, Orenda spoke.

"Move out of the way Potter!"

Harry stood tall and pulled out his own wand. "No Orenda. There will be no more killings, tonight or any other night."

Orenda's face contorted with malice. "I must have my revenge. She is one of them. She must be killed!"

Harry waved the comment away with his free hand. "What are you talking about? Lyca is no more Miseresse than you or I!"

There was another pregnant silence. A roll of thunder rumbled over the Cape. A muffled voice came from behind him. "I'm not Harry."

Orenda's lips curled into a sneer as Harry's eyes opened wide.

*****

"She's done _what_!"

"She's gone after Orenda," said Lupin in the calmest voice he could muster, "But she'll be alright. She isn't Miseresse. She'll be safe." He tried hard to hide his frustration. He wanted to be with the others. But he knew they had sent him here not only to tell Lyca's mother but also for his own safety. Not to mention the fact it was a full moon. Tame or no, he would be no use in wolf form.

"Remus, she won't be!" Said Saskia, who was pacing with worry. 

"She wont be what?"

"Safe! She'll be anything _but_ safe!"

"You say that, but you dont really understand..."

"But _nothing_ Remus. _You_ are the one who doesn't understand."

"How so?" he asked, a little taken aback.

She looked him in the eye. "She's a werewolf."

*****

"She's a werewolf." Said Orenda in a low voice.

Harry tensed. It took a moment for it to sink in. "A werewolf?"

Orenda laughed sinisterly. "So, she neglected to tell her best friends. How pathetic. I have a little more pity for those scum that at least dont hide their true identities. I only torture the secret ones."

"So that's why Viola Salsang's death was so disgusting, yet the Delacours, Astuci and Dhaet so clean."

"Well done Potter, you catch on quick. Salsang's father was a vampire. Though I had a particular quarrel with that family."

Harry continued to buy time though he very much doubted help would come. "Why is that?"

Orenda scowled, face chalk white and eyes ablaze. "That vampire made me an orphan. All Miseresse are scum Potter. Just move out of the way!"

Harry stood taller still. "No Orenda. The only 'scum' as you put it, are those who stereotype and punish those with it. You, Gridelwald, Voldemort, Hitler...the list goes on. So, if you want to get at her, you go through me."

Orenda shook her head, before levelling her wand. "Crucio."

*****

Lupin sat down hard. "Oh god."

Saskia turned and sat next to him, eyes welling. "_Now_ do you see? If the others dont find her..."

Lupin shook his head in shock. "When did she receive the bite?"

She didn't reply.

"Saskia?" he asked firmly.

"She......didn't. She wasn't bitten." Came the quiet reply.

"But...how..."

" She was born a werewolf Remus."

The man looked at her sharply. "But-that only happens if she has werewolf parentage."

Saskia looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. Tears were flowing freely down her smooth cheeks. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Saskia, are you....I mean...were you ever...."

She shook her head. "No, no; her father is a werewolf."

Lupin frowned. "Is? You mean, you are still in contact with him?"

"Oh for god's sake Remus!" Saskia looked at him with frustration in her brown eyes, "Think about it! I left you 18 years ago. Lyca is 17. You both have the same golden eyes and same damn rebellious streak. And how many wizarding male werewolves do you meet in a lifetime, let alone in a year?"

His eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes. She's your daughter."

After a moment of confused quiet Lupin stood, picking up his cloak. Saskia looked at him with weary eyes. "Remus, where are you going?" she asked as she brushed the salt water from her eyes.

"I'm going after them. As much as I'd love to stay and catch up with my daughter's life, and actually let it sink in, she's in danger. In one way or another, it's my fault she's out there. I got her into this mess by being what I am. I plan to get her out of this."

Saskia herself stood and kissed hi gently. "Do be careful Remus. And let's just hope the storm clouds don't clear."

He smiled ironically. "For Orenda's sake that is. I'm not sure I could stop myself in wolf form."

*****

Harry felt for the first time since Voldemort's downfall the unbelievable pain of the Cruciatus curse. Unlike most wizards when they went under, Harry could keep his awareness during the curse. Not because of any special inherited power, but simply through 'practice'. He'd felt this particular Unforgivable more times than he cared to remember.

He could hear Ron come over, though he couldn't see him due to the flames painted in vivid colours on the back of his eyelids. He heard Lyca scream behind him, and Hermione try to calm her though she sounded frantic herself.

As the pain came to an abrupt halt, Harry scrambled back to his feet. Orenda had an evil smile on her lips. Feeling nauseous 

Harry took a step towards her. "You are sick Orenda. By killing innocent people, you aren't doing anyone any favours."

The witch raised her eyebrows. "A lecture on killing from Harry Potter. The man who has killed twice himself. How amusing."

"I have never killed!" Protested Harry.

"Oh, but you have," said Orenda in a smug voice, "Were it not for you, your mother would never have died. And you led Cedric Diggory to his murder."

"Don't listen to her Harry!" Called Hermione shrilly.

Orenda tensed, her face contorting further with malice. "Who asked you, you good for nothing Mudblood!"

Ron also took an angry step forward. "Keep your mouth off my wife!" he yelled with fury.

Orenda's wand was up in a snap. "Cruc-"

She broke off. Everyone watched in amazement as an arm Apparated round her throat. The rest of its owner's body quickly followed it. Harry heard Lyca slump against Hermione as Remus Lupin levelled his wand against Orenda's temple, his free arm still keeping a relatively tight hold on her neck.

"Drop the wand Orenda." He ordered.

"Get...off...me...werewolf...." she gasped with choked hatred.

"You aren't deaf Orenda. Nor are you stupid. But I'll obviously have to repeat myself. Drop the wand, or I swear on my daughter's life, you've breathed your last!"

A lightening flash, followed by a crack of thunder rolled over them. Slowly, Orenda opened her icy wet fingers, and let her wand drop to the muddy ground.

Lupin nodded matter-of-factly, before muttering a spell. Orenda's limbs sprung to her side, and the man let her fall to the ground in a full body bind.

Harry limped over to him, bones still aching. "Thank the lord you came. But....what was that about a daughter Remus?" he asked in a quiet and tired voice.

The older man clapped his shoulder. "Later Harry. I need to see to Lyca."

Harry pointed over to where Hermione was holding the girl's still form. "She'd fine. Out cold though. Fainted when you arrived. I think was all a bit too much."

Nodding, Lupin walked over, and prising her gently from Hermione's hold, lifted her into his arms. "Let's get you all back to Saskia's. We need to dry you all off, before you catch your death. I think Miss Abscond has kept you here in this storm long enough."
    
    One by one, they all Apparated out, Harry taking Orenda, leaving only Lupin with Lyca in his arms. Looking down on the wet face, so peaceful despite the tearstains and rainwater there, he smiled. He kissed her forehead before casting one last look over the clifftop. He Apparated out, leaving the wind and rain for the warmth of Phoenix Cottage.

Read? Review!

End chapter


	7. Scorched The Snake

Chapter 7: Scorched The Snake __

Harmony Not Understood Chapter 7: Scorched The Snake

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Mystery/Drama

****

Keywords: Post-school, Lupin, Murder, Hermione,

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books

****

Summary: Aged twenty, Ron, Harry and Hermione work together to put away criminals from the magical world. And they have their biggest job yet when a spate of murders of no defined motive threaten to spin hopelessly out of control.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, but it won't be my last. I would like to give my many thanks to my beta reader Molly, who has had to endure my bad grammatical ways. THANK YOU MOLLY! And thank you to everybody who reviews, you are all GREAT people!

Lyca slept for nearly two days, Remus and Harry never leaving their vigil by her bedside. Lupin had told the others the reason for his urgency to talk to her, and Harry's need didn't have to be put into words.

A lot happened in that time. Orenda's trial; a quick formality, as she refused to plead at all; lots of paperwork, overseen by Hermione and Ron who were dab hands with the office work attached to solving crime; Gabrielle's return home, the reward money and of course, the removal of the Malfoys from the cellar. Draco, true to form, had been very difficult. After inspecting Malfoy Mansion, he had declared it unfit for his family to live in at its current state, and has ordered it to be given the most thorough clean of its whole existence. Saskia, from the goodness of her heart, had managed to pull yet another guestroom out of nowhere for them. Each day, the breakfast table sat seven, with Lyca and baby Calum discounted. It was late morning on the second day that Lyca woke. Harry was out of the room for the first time in hours, going about a high-speed version of a morning routine. Slowly, the strawberry blonde head stirred, squinted up, blinked, and sat up. She looked at Remus. "I just had the strangest of dreams. I dreamt that Orenda was the murderer and that you-"

"Appeared out of thin air in my attempt to play hero?"

"Well...yes. But how-"

"That was no dream my dear. Your aching bones will tell you that soon enough. The Cruciatus curse does nothing for the joints."

Lyca sat up, and winced at the pain in her creaking muscles. "So how did it end? I can't remember after you appeared."

"You lost consciousness, that's why. You didn't miss much. But you've been asleep for nearly two days."

She gaped in horror. "That can't be healthy!"

Remus smiled, "Oh, its perfectly normal with what you went through."

"Harry never mentioned-"

"Why should he? Being Harry Potter, he has a different response than us normal folk. And werewolves like us dont take too kindly to pain curses."

Lyca's face fell. "Does everyone know about that now?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Lyca, there is something I need to tell you. I-"

She butted in. "Are you my father?" she asked casually

Now it was Lupin's turn to gape. "How did you-"

"I guessed after Mum told me about you two. It all added up. I didn't tell her though, in case I was wrong. I guessed you didn't know though."

He shook his head. "Just like your mother. Calm, collected, and always able to catch me off my guard."

Lyca grinned. "We've got a lot of father-daughter bonding session to catch up on me thinks."

He grinned back. "We sure have."

*****

Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen with Ron, sorting out breakfast. The tall red head was making Hermione breakfast in bed, as she was feeling a little under the weather.

"Want anything from the fridge whilst I'm here," asked Harry, "Butter? Jam?"

"Err.......could you get a banana, milk and the tin of chopped beetroot for me please?" asked Ron thoughtfully, as if it were an everyday request.

Harry spluttered. "For breakfast! Are you sure Hermione will really appreciate banana and _beetroot_ of all things?"

Ron gave Harry a knowing smile. "Just bring them over."

Whilst Harry cleared up his own breakfast mess, his watched as his friend carefully mashed the banana with the milk to make a milkshake, before putting the tinned beetroot on two slices of toast. Ron put the glass and plate onto a metal tray and was about to take it upstairs when Harry put his hands on the sides, gripping them firmly.

"I'll take it Ron."

"But-"

"Go...talk to Blaise and Draco; they'll be glad of the company." Harry tugged on the tray suddenly, taking Ron unawares. As he climbed the stairs, he smiled at the sound of his friend's grumbling.

*****

"Come in." Called Hermione sleepily from the bedroom she shared with Ron.

Harry pushed the door open with his foot and brought the tray in. As she sat up with a smile, he came and placed it on her duvet-covered lap. "Well, here's breakfast a la Ron, but I think he's finally cracked."

Hermione looked up blankly. "Sorry?"

"Beetroot toast and banana milkshake. It's-"

"Gorgeous, I know."

Harry choked. "That wasn't the first word that sprang to mind," he shook his head, when something clicked in his brain, "Strange eating habits, morning sickness...Hermione, you aren't..."

Hermione blushed the same colour as her toast topping.

Harry nearly fainted. 

Hermione looked up uncertainly. "What do you think? A little Weasley to join the ranks?"

Harry laughed suddenly and hugged her. "I'm over the moon for the two of you. Poor kid, half a million uncles to dote upon it!"

She giggled. "Not to mention Ginny."

He gave her a look of mock stern. "May heaven help that child. Never mind the uncles, it'll never have chance to sleep with a loving aunt like her!"

*****

Two days later, all of them were seated round the dinner table. Saskia, Remus, Lyca, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, little Calum in his highchair and Sirius as a guest. Harry and Lyca were telling Sirius the story, with the sometimes unwelcome aid of others. 

"Well it all really started the day before the wedding-" began Lyca

"Dont tell me, my hair changing colour was the turning point." Muttered Draco sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy." Said Harry firmly.

"_Anyway_," continued Lyca, "That was when I came across the idea of anagrams. I had a few goes, but nothing came of it. Then as these two took their vows at the wedding-"

"Which I wasn't invited to-" started Draco.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lyca all turned on him. "_Shut up_ Malfoy!" they all chorused

"Right, as I was saying, as they took their vows, I finally worked it out. It all pointed at Orenda. So I left telling no one where I was going. I stopped briefly at the office to give Malfoy here the not, before heading off to Cape Wrath. She found me rather than the other way round. She tortured me quite a bit before you arrived, though she only used the Cruciatus that one time. That was the only time I screamed."

Sirius nodded approvingly at her. "Still once more than you'd want to face that curse in a lifetime. You did very well. More experienced witches and wizards have crumpled under that curse before. So, what happened then?"

Harry took over from Lyca, describing their meeting with Draco, the phone conversation with the ministry witch, which led to their journey to the Cape. He came to their bursting onto the cliff, and went on to Orenda performing the Cruciatus curse on him. Before he could go on any further, Sirius spoke up again.

"I dont understand why she didn't kill Lyca whilst you were down Harry."

Harry suddenly remembered something. "Ron, did you do something? Only I heard you come forward as I went down."

Ron nodded. Swallowing his mouthful he spoke. "I remembered a little counter dark arts charm my dad taught me a long time ago. It's called the Iterum Impedio charm."

Lupin looked up. "The charm that prevents the subject from performing more than one dark arts spell at a time."

Ron nodded

Sirius whistled. "A stroke of genius Ron. Anyway, carry on Harry."

So Harry continued. He told how Remus had arrived in the nick of time, how he'd made Orenda drop her wand and put her in the body bind. He finished by telling the events of the last two days.

Sirius raised his glass. "And to that, I propose a toast to the members of Weasley and Weasley. To a mission completed and more in the future."

Everyone present, bar Calum, followed suit. "To a mission completed and to more in the future."

"And may I have no further part in them." Muttered Draco.

Harry groaned. "Dont worry Malfoy, I can't see it happening anytime soon."

*****

Lyca and Harry walked together in the light of the waning moon. They were headed for the lake, which could be seen as a pale mirror in the distance. Nothing stirred as they walked in silence. Unlike the night on Cape Wrath, the dark sky was clear with stars shining brightly above them. Lyca pointed to one of the constellations. "Orion's bright tonight."

Harry looked at her moonlit face, "Now dont go all centaur like on me."

"Well, werewolves have a little saying about this. We have our own omens you know."

"Enlighten me then."

Lyca took a deep breath. _"When the hunters belt bright lamps do make_

Then you can be sure you have but scorched the snake."

Harry frowned. "Scorched the snake...that's Shakespeare isn't it? Macbeth to Lady Macbeth?"

Lyca shrugged. "I only know that it means we've only had a taster. Whether it means from Orenda or the Dark Side in general, I dont know. As for Shakespeare, we've been around longer. Maybe he knew one of us, you never know."

Harry looked up at the stars himself. "I'm not one for omens. But, well, I'll be surprised if we're out of the woods yet. Dangers come and go, we always have to be ready for them. But lets not brood on it, life's too short for worrying about the stars. That's for centaurs, not us."

Lyca took his hand. "Then lead on Macduff."

Harry gave her a look. "You know too much for your own good."

"So I like to believe."

Laughing, the two of them continued down the long path.

Read? Review!

End chapter and end fic


End file.
